


The Summer I...

by ZodiacBiologist



Series: Campus Diem [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: Max's life from ages ten to eighteen, as told through the events of summer. Meant to kick off Campus Diem, but can be read on it own.





	The Summer I...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whoo! My hiatus is over finally! While I'm not too happy with how this one turned out, I needed it to kick off my Campus Diem AU. Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing

The summer I turned ten was the summer I learned that I wasn’t leaving my parents when I went to camp; I was actually coming home to them. If I had realized it any sooner, I probably would have appreciated my time with them more. 

But, like the fucking idiot I can be sometimes, I realized this one week too late. With Campbell in prison, there wasn’t much of a camp to go to. So, for the next nine months, I prepared myself for a life without the only happiness I had ever known.  
_________________________  
The summer I turned eleven didn’t feel real. I had come back from the last day of school to my bags packed at the foot of my bed.

“Sending me to boarding school?” I quipped, but the bitch who gave birth to me only shook her head.

“That Camp Campbell isn’t closed yet-”

My eyes widened. She couldn’t be serious, right!? The guy who ran the place was in, what did he call it? Super Guacamole or something? And she was sending me back!? 

I would have protested, but I stopped myself; it got me away from her and maybe...maybe, the others would come, too.  
_________________________  
The summer I turned twelve, I had been living with David and Gwen for exactly one year. It started when they couldn’t leave camp until I was picked up. However, that would never happen.

What I had forgotten to tell them was the last thing my mother said as she dropped me off two months earlier,

“If they’re your real parents,” She sneered, grabbing the front of my hoodie to draw me in closer, “Then go live with them.” 

It was a rough adjustment, but we made it work. The camp closed, which made Gwen and David go out and get actual jobs and somewhere in there, we all moved in under one roof. It was under that very roof that we held a brand new camp. 

It was two weeks where David and Gwen opened the house to their campers. David would put a tent up in the backyard and business that summer went on as usual.  
_________________________

The summer I turned thirteen, Campe David was delayed by two weeks. Just a few days shy of two months, Terra was just too little to have too many guests over. The two week delay allowed time for mom and dad to properly set up the house for the campers. 

“You’ll get to meet Nikki and Neil,” I carried Terra around the kitchen, “You’ll meet a lot of other fuckers, but those two...those two are alright.”

I could almost feel myself giving a fuck, but I brushed it off. I knew better to look directly at Terra; I didn’t deserve to be apart of this. I

remember when she was first born and dad throwing his arms around me and saying, “Max! You’re a big brother now”. It dug deep for me. I had been imposing on mom and dad’s lives from the moment I moved in and now I was being rewarded for it. Some fucking luck, if ya ask me.  
_________________________

The summer I turned fourteen, camp was delayed yet again. No, not because of another baby, but Neil did become a big brother. Camp was delayed as we all met in a shitty courtroom to watch Neil’s dad throw his life away to Nikki’s mom. 

As soon as the priest pronounced them dumbass and dumbass’s wife, Nikki pounced ontop of Neil, cheering loudly for their new family. And, kinda like she was inspired by Nikki, Terra put her tiny arms around my shoulder.

At the same time, a fucking huge piece of dust landed in my eyes.  
_________________________

The summer I turned fifteen, I was too sick for camp to be held. I couldn’t take myself up and down the stairs, so I was confined to the couch. 

Some days, I’d wish for the embrace of death and other days, I would cry. Not because of how badly I wanted my friends over or to even go sit outside and feel a breeze rather than a fan, but because I was literally bored to tears.  
_________________________

The summer I turned sixteen, mono was just a distant memory. Unfortunately, though, it still affected me this year. 

Since the previous summer was left open, Ered, Nurf, Dolph, Space Kid, and Preston had all found other things to do.

So, it was only Harrison, Nerris, Nikki, Neil and I laying out in the backyard, feeling our time here at ‘camp’ coming to a close.  
_________________________

The summer I turned seventeen, I was reminded that Neil was older than me.

“Sorry, man.” He said, grunting at the end as, I assume, he lifted a box. 

I felt a twist in my guts at the realization that Neil was packing his bags to move a whole thirteen hours by plane away. While I was about to spend my last summer in high school doing nothing, Neil was getting ready to start college.  
_________________________

The summer I turned eighteen was the summer that signing up for summer camp turned into signing up for college. The campers that had once been my friends were replaced with Terra’s and I suddenly felt too big to be at home. 

As I packed for my freshman year, I let myself come to terms with how to worst summer of my life had changed everything. Eight years later and I was saying goodbye again. 

This year, though, I had the reassurance that I had a ‘camp’ to come back to.


End file.
